Ryan/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Druid, Nature's Guardian." Main Info *'Name': Ryan Woodguard *'Age': 17 (Twelve Disciples), 19 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Talking to animals5. Ryan Woodguard. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), taking a nap in the woods *'Likes': Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water) *'Dislikes': Everything that destroys Nature, forest fires *'Weakness': Machine civilization Ryan was born in the year 1444 in the Elven Forest on the mother tree revering continent of Bermesiah. At an early age, Ryan was influenced by his tribe's powerful feelings of wanting to protect Nature. As he grew older, his abilities to communicate with Nature became stronger than anyone in the tribe and he had gained the ability to sense changes in their emotions. During Kingdom Wars, Elven Forest became swept up in battle and it was while protecting it that Ryan realized that he needed to more than just protecting. One day, while fighting off the monster that had invaded the forest, the Grand Chase appeared and help him out. In meeting them, he also finds out that they are pursuing Kaze'aze, the culprit behind all the issues. For his home to no longer suffer, he decided that Kaze'aze needed to be defeated and join Grand Chase. Avatars Expand] Premium - Werewolf= *'Cost': 1300 Embracing the festival, the town was pretty excited. Children dressed as monsters went through every bit of town. However, there was one place that even these children avoided; it was the small temple within the town. It did not have any nuns or seminarians, but only a priest who took care of the lonely place. It was not a place that many visited, but it was surely a place that everyone wanted to avoid, especially during Halloween while dressed in monster costumes. Although, that was not the only thing people wanted to avoid. Priest Ryan, who took care of the temple, was difficult to deal with. Ryan, on top of being a kind-looking man, was very friendly to the townsfolk. Everyone in town would agree without question that he was a good man when asked about him. However, he seemed to have a threatening vibe that surrounded him at all times. It was not because he was a big man. There was something unexplainable about him. An innate beast-like nature seemed to be inside him. The old people in town would say that he should have been a Knight instead of a priest. Some even say that the vibe they felt was the thirst of a warrior and that he was a Knight or a mercenary who had battled through many wars before walking the path of holiness. There were even witnesses speaking of a scary-looking battle axe deep within the temple, adding credibility to the story. Of course, there was nobody brave enough to ask him about the axe, leaving the question unanswered. "So what do we do?" "There's nothing. Do you even have the guts to ask the priest for candies?" "Nope." "See? Same here. Let's try other places first." "All right." The children at the entrance of the temple pushed each other while whispering among themselves, but gave up and left the temple for other places. The priest, sensing the kids, let out a smile of disappointment as he let go of the handful of candies he was carrying just in case. "I guess you guys are destined to go into the trash pile. I should probably eat you." Ryan took and ate one of the candies. "Oh my, it's lemon-flavored." Ryan frowned as the strong flavor stimulated his tongue and jaw. Just then, a strange scent flowed in together with the breeze. "This smell...?" His eyes piercing as he smelled the strange scent. The scent of evil, so foul he could not have forgotten, was flowing in together with the breeze. The scent was faint but it was enough proof that monsters were roaming within the vicinity of the town. He spat the candy out to focus on his sense of smell but failed to make the distance or direction of the source. He could not sit waiting. Once he figured that there would no longer be any visitors for the day, he went in deep into the temple. 『Shhleeenk』 With axe at hand, he went on his way. His silver axe was a giant cross with a silvery shade reflecting from the sharpness of the blade. The rumors were true. During Halloween, some monsters came near the town to attack people. Of course, there were cases where they only wandered and left, but hoping for the best and leaving them be would be foolish. "I had the help of companions when searching for monsters before." Ryan could not help but remember the time when he was a part of the Exorcists of the Grand Temple. During that time he was the leading officer of the Exorcist unit; he had the support of his companions. This allowed him to focus solely on destroying monsters. Now that he had a search for the monsters by himself, it was not an easy task. "I don't have a choice. I do not like relying on this source of power, but it seems like there is no other way!" 『Crack. Crack, cracracrack』 "Grrrrffff." He carried his axe on his back and he focused as he growled slightly. His body grew in size and hair started covering his whole body simultaneously. There were no signs of Ryan being human left, instead, he turned into a Werewolf all of a sudden. It was not just the physical form that changed. It was as if a beast had taken control of him. During the time he was an Exorcist, many monsters have fallen to his blade, but in the end, he was also defeated. Although he was able to save his life, he was cursed with the curse of a Werewolf. To be exact, he only survived because he became a Werewolf. He was dismissed from the Exorcist unit shortly after becoming a Werewolf. The reason was that of the dangers of the others turning into Werewolves also. He was not put to death due to a final act of mercy by his Exorcist companions. The final mission Ryan received was to observe the territory that a Vampire governed over. It was exactly like being banished. He was torn down from where he was because of the sole fact that he became a Werewolf. He could not hate himself more for becoming a Werewolf, but he could not let himself be taken over by the beast, or be kept a prisoner of self-hatred. Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his senses. 『Sniff sniff』 He concentrated on his sense of smell, hearing, and all the other senses. He was able to smell far better than any human being and hear things from places far away. Finally, once he sensed where a monster was, he ran towards it on all fours. "Awooooooooo!" "Argh?" As he cut across the woods away from the roads, he caught up with the monster that had just started attacking people. It was a jack-o-lantern; a monster with a pumpkin for a head and a long body of a scarecrow. The jack-o-lantern was attacking a lumberjack and his family that live outside of town. The people, being chased by a jack-o-lantern from one end, and a Werewolf dashing towards them from the other, all dropped to the ground. Ryan leaped over the people and onto the jack-o-lantern. He quickly broke the jack-o-lantern's thin arms and legs then grabbed its pumpkin head in one hand and dashed through the forest while dragging the pumpkin on the floor. 『Cruuuussshh』 Once Ryan got to a point where he could no longer be seen by the people, he threw the jack-o-lantern. 『Squeek squeek』 Even without its arms, legs, and more than half of its head, the jack-o-lantern started regenerating its body as it stood up. Although jack-o-lanterns have a frail body, they have immense regenerating capabilities. However, like a Werewolf with the same regenerating capabilities, Ryan was not even surprised. "So, the regular way doesn't work. Only one way to defeat monsters." 『Tsssssss....』 Ryan pulled out the silver axe on his back and held it tight. Silver has the effect of stopping regeneration in monsters. It is the reason why Exorcists arm themselves with silver weapons. However, being affected by silver himself, Ryan's hands started to burn. Ryan turned back into his human form and charged into the monster with the axe at hand as he did in the days of glory. The battle ended shortly. When it came to fighting monsters, Ryan was a true veteran among veterans. The jack-o-lantern tried to flee once it realized its body was not regenerating, but it was too late. "Hmmm. This kind of monster in the vicinity of the town. It's the Vampire's territory for crying out loud. Count Ronan would lose face this way." Ryan took care of the remains of the monster as he complained about the lord of the territory. It was because the smell from the remains of the monster could attract other monsters. Ryan returned to where the family was after cleaning the remains of the jack-o-lantern. Of course, they had already fled the scene. By tomorrow, there will be rumors in town regarding the sighting of a Werewolf. Ryan headed back to the temple, rubbing his aching hands. There was no such thing as somebody rushing in with a first aid kit, asking about his hands. He had to treat his wounds and he had to fix his rag-like clothes. Thinking about these things, he suddenly felt lonely. It was a moment where he did not want to go back to the temple. Ryan forcefully walked to the temple and came to a sudden stop at the entrance. There was an unusual scent coming from within. It was coming from a basket of food. "Oh my, somebody was here." It looked as if someone had left some food from the festival while he was gone. He thanked the unknown stranger, and took a piece of bread and bit into it. He felt a sudden rush of warmth. |-| Premium - Guitarist= *'Cost': 1300 "Yes! It's 10 o'clock!" Ryan who was working at the music store got up after looking at the clock. Although he was working in a good environment surrounded by instruments, it was work. Work was just working. Ryan closed the store and walked out into the streets with a guitar on his back. 10 was not a late time for young people who hang out at night and performances were already happening on the streets. Ryan stopped in front of a kiosk that sold hand-made accessories. Arme who was sitting down at the kiosk sketching greeted Ryan. "Welcome!" "Hey, do you have anything new?" "Look over there." "I already have everything." "Oh right. You were here last week. All the new ones are sold out. You should've come earlier." "The store closes at 10 so I can't come earlier." "Did you say you work at a music store? Hm, should I give you a special service since you are a regular customer?" Arme stood up and looked down on herself. There were badges on her oversized shirt. They were all the works she has made so far. Her hand landed on one. "Tadaa! The first one! The first one that I made." "Oh, can I take it?" "What are you saying? Isn't it obvious for me to sell it?" Ryan put his hand in his pocket and started to laugh awkwardly. "What? Did you forget your wallet?" "Correct. Can I buy on credit...?" "No! No card, no credit!" "Then I guess this is the only way." Ryan opened his guitar case. He connected his guitar to a portable amplifier and people stopped walking. "Long time no see everyone! I forgot my wallet today! I'm going to start performing so if you like my performance, can you buy something?" "All right! Let's see!" "Okay!" Ryan was a pretty famous Guitarist. He gained popularity while performing as a guest Guitarist in several bands and he got paid to perform. So people cheered when he started to play. People who heard Ryan's performance started to buy accessories from Arme's kiosk. Arme's accessories become Ryan's merchandise. After finishing a short performance, Ryan looked back at Arme. "Is that enough?" "This is more than enough! Can you play other instruments too?" "Yes. I can play almost everything." After hearing Ryan's answer, Arme put all her money in his guitar case. "This is my lesson fee!" "Huh?" "Teach me how to play an instrument!" "Eh? You liked the performance that much?" "Of course! I can't believe performing would help me sell my accessories. I never thought of this collaboration!" Heaven's Guardian Axe Mark of a Druid that becomes stronger with Ryan. When you become a Druid, you carry that mark on you at all times. This mark stores the power of a Druid and it is something that cannot be stolen. Some Druids create this mark from an animal's fang or out of a necklace, but most Druids use their weapons as their mark. I used this axe as my mark and I also named it, Heaven's Guardian! Why do you ask? Where do you think Heaven is? I think Nature, where forests and animals rest, is Heaven. That is why this axe that will protect Nature and its inhabitants will become the Guardian of Heaven. Isn't it cool? Childish? Darn... I put a lot of thought into this... The name is not that important, just watch as I protect Nature which I call Heaven with this axe! *'Physical Attack': 610 *'Physical Defense': 520 *'Magic Defense': 700 *'Max Health': 2750 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Aernas' Heroes= |-| You don't know elves? Elf!= Trivia *Druid is Ryan's base job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, the design used was taken from his job changes, Sentinel and Viken. ***Despite being a Druid, Ryan transforms into a Nephilim which should only be attainable by being a Sentinel. *The design used for Mother Nature's Will was taken from Ryan's fourth job Vanquisher in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Ryan's Nephilim transformation and Magnus Dan's designs were changed. *In his Werewolf avatar, Ryan transforms into a Wolf, a skill that Druid can utilize in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Wolf transformation is just for visual's sake and does not hold the same abilities of the original. **Werewolf's design seems to take inspiration from Allen Walker of the popular D.Gray-man series. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Ryan 01.png| Druid 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Ryan 02.png| Nature's Guardian 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Ryan 03.png| Mother Nature's Will Breakthrough RyanBanquet.png| Midnight Banquet (Rare avatar) RyanCoordi.png| Werewolf (Premium avatar) RyanRhythm.png| Guitarist (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ryan Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoryandefault.png| Druid 5★ Kakaoryanss.png| Nature's Guardian 6★ Kakaoryanlimit.png| Mother Nature's Will Breakthrough Kakaoryanmidnightbanquet.png| Midnight Banquet (Rare avatar) Kakaoryanwerewolf.png| Werewolf (Premium avatar) Kakaoryanguitar.png| Guitarist (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Ryan-5.png| Druid 5★ IconHero-Ryan-6.png| Nature's Guardian 6★ IconHero-Ryan-Limit.png| Mother Nature's Will Breakthrough IconHero-Ryan-Banquet.png| Midnight Banquet (Rare avatar) IconHero-Ryan-Werewolf.png| Werewolf (Premium avatar) IconHero-Ryan-Guitar.png| Guitarist (Premium avatar) IconHero-Ryan-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= GCDC Druid.png| Druid 5★ GCDC Guardian.png| Nature's Guardian 6★ EF Ryan Ava 01.png| Midnight Banquet (Rare avatar) MidnightBanquet.png |-| Misc.= Halloween werewolf.png Ball midnight banquet.png Phryan.png Rhythm guitar.png Videos キャラクター紹介 5：ライアン|Character Introduction #5 - Ryan, dubbed by Hiro Shimono. Sprites Ryan-5-1.png Ryan-5-2.png Ryan-6-1.png Ryan-6-2.png Ryan-nephilim-1.png Ryan-nephilim-2.png Ryan-limit-1.png Ryan-limit-2.png Ryan-magnusdan-1.png Ryan-banquet-1.png Ryan-banquet-2.png Ryan-banquet-nephilim1.png Ryan-banquet-nephilim2.png Ryan-banquet-magnusdan.png Ryan-werewolf-1.png Ryan-werewolf-2.png Ryan-werewolf-nephilim1.png Ryan-werewolf-nephilim2.png Ryan-guitar-1.png Ryan-guitar-2.png Ryan-fluffy-1.png Ryan-fluffy-2.png Ryan-fluffy-nephilim1.png Ryan-fluffy-magnusdan.png Ryan-cake-1.png Ryan-cake-2.png Quotes *''"Is it you? The one that is destroying the forest?"'' *''"Hm... As always, trying to decide what to eat, is always difficult."'' *''"If you listen closely, you can hear the trees breathing."'' *''"After all, humans are also a part of Nature."'' *''"I wonder if Elven Forest is still the same."'' *''"Don't ask me complicated things like that..."'' *''"Hahaha. I know of it. It's really fun. "'' *''"Kwak!"'' *''"Even if it is an insignificant microbe, the action of taking away life is wrong."'' *''"Hello! It's been a while."'' *''"Leave your worries for tomorrow. Let's just have some fun today!"'' *''"There are times that I miss my hometown."'' *''"No way... It can't be..."'' *''"Ronan... I'm hungry..."'' *''"There are times when I wish I could quietly enjoy Nature."'' *''"Eh? You think Grandiel and I look different even though we're both elves?"'' *''"You humans also look different too!"'' *''"What in the world happened?"'' *''"I will never forgive those that destroy the forest."'' *''"Nice to meet you! I am Ryan, the protector of Elven Forest."'' *''"No, I don't think that's it."'' *''"Me? I'm always doing well."'' *''"A fun story? Isn't it just fun being with me?"'' *''"The sounds of the wind caressing the leaves are more beautiful than any musical instrument."'' *''"I... I don't understand things like that."'' *''"When you cut the tree, you may be warm for a moment, but if you raise a tree, you will always have a refreshing shade."'' *''"Is that true?"'' *''"Just forget about things that have already passed."'' *''"I miss... the forest."'' *''"I'll have you know I was pretty hot in my hometown!"'' *''"With only a little effort, it would be possible to live together with Nature..."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Ryan Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Tank Type Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes Category:You don't know elves? Elf!